


Love's a Blr.

by ArchOfImagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace!Dean, Asexual Character, Fluff, Gratuitous Butt in Panties picture, M/M, Mild Language, Online Romance, Tumblr Prompt, ace!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a semi-popular blog featuring pictures of naked guys. This says nothing for the fact that he's asexual and has a virtual crush on the owner of the blog 'aceceptance' - a guy named Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's a Blr.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present fic for the amazing [ashbot (aka, Ashley).](http://lexagriffin.co.vu/) As long as you don't mention how much younger than me you are, I will keep providing you with fluffy ficlets for your birthday. 
> 
> Also based on [this prompt](http://destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com/post/110106342794/imagine-dean-running-a-small-nsfw-blog-everybody) seen on tumblr.

_\- greatbagofdicks -_

**Panty Wednesday**

Seriously - with submissions like this one, how could Panty Wednesday get any better? Much love to the hottie in this photo!

_#pantywednesday #i love ruffles #seriously someone give me this guys number_

\---

Dean stared at his computer screen for another few minutes. When he had first started his tumblr blog ‘ _greatbagofdicks_ ’, he never expected to receive a large enough following that people would actually _want_ to send him photos. Really, he just wanted a blog full of pictures of hot guys, but when things like ‘Panty Wednesday’ and ‘Cumshot Monday’ took off,he had no choice but to sit back and enjoy the ride.

Still, despite his two thousand followers and constant reblogs he had never garnered the attention of his favorite blogger. He typed in the web address he knew by heart and smiled at the familiar banner and icon. The blog title was simply _'aceceptance'_ , and the posts had opened Dean’s eyes over the past few months. 

Before tumblr, Dean had spent most of his life feeling like something was wrong with him. He had tried dating in high school, only to get to that pivotal ‘first time’ moment and shy away. Sex had never been something he wanted or thought about. And because of that, he thought he was broken.

What kind of guy went through puberty without the normal urges? One that wasn’t ‘normal’, obviously.

Except… tumblr introduced a word. A concept. _Asexual._ The word kept popping up until finally he did research. He wasn’t abnormal, there wasn’t anything wrong with him, he was just _asexual._ He didn’t have sexual desires or feel the need to have a sexual relationship with other people. 

So despite the fact that he got quite a few messages about his blog and how he was obviously a pervert, the truth was he just enjoyed looking at hot guys. Especially hot guys in panties.

Dean clicked on the ‘send an ask’ button, ready to send another anonymous message to _’aceceptance’_. He knew that the blog was run by a guy named Cas, who was twenty-two and lived in Baltimore (because he had read the ‘about me’ page maybe a thousand times); he also knew that he was a huge coward for sending anonymous messages instead of admitting the truth. 

Dean liked Cas. He liked the way the guy spoke in his messages, the way he stood up for what he believed in and didn’t hide any part of himself. Cas was constantly providing advice for people online that struggled to understand asexuality. He also posted pictures of events he took part in at local high schools, LGBTQA groups that he was helping in his free time. 

Dean admired every bit of it. And he felt like someone like Cas deserved endless amounts of praise. So daily he would get online and send a few messages showing his support. 

_’MITAnon here. Wanted to send you an update. Went to the GSA meeting the other night and talked to the professor in charge. Next meeting will have a half hour lecture on asexuality! So excited about it.’_

He clicked the checkbox for ‘anonymous’, read over his message one more time, and then finally hit send. Since he knew it would be at least a few minutes before a response came through, Dean decided to head downstairs and grab some food in the cafeteria.

When he got back thirty minutes later, there was a post on the main _’aceceptance’_ page with his anonymous message and a reply.

_’So glad to hear that, MIT! Such a well respected school showing _aceceptance_ is like five steps in the right direction. Did you offer to speak on behalf of other ace students? I’m sure you’d do amazing.’_

Dean frowned as he remembered the anxiety he had felt just talking to the one professor. The thought of speaking in front of a whole crowd was enough to induce panic attacks. He hit the ask button once more to send a reply.

 _’MIT: Pretty sure I would have a panic attack on stage! They need someone with better knowledge on the subject -- like you.’_

He clicked send and went back to the _’aceceptance’_ page, ready to refresh after a couple minutes to get a reply. While he waited, he decided to focus on something a little more important than his internet crush… like homework.

He got so engrossed in his statistics textbook, that the next time he looked up over an hour had passed. With a grin, Dean clicked the refresh button on the screen. A few new posts had appeared on the page - but none were answers to his message. “Weird,” he mumbled. Cas almost always replied right away to Dean’s messages. He clicked back to the main tumblr dashboard…

And his heart sank.

Along the top of the page was a small ‘1’ beside the envelope that signaled he had a message. He hardly ever got messages. People would reply to posts but only messaged him when he posted something ‘too naughty’. 

“Shit.” He felt a little sick as he tried to remember if he had sent the last message to _’aceceptance’_ under anonymous or not. He had been in such a rush to reply that he couldn’t remember checking the box! “Oh I’ve fucked up now.”

What would Cas think when the so-called ‘MIT asexual’ was actually a porn blog? _Fuck!_

Squinting his eyes closed, Dean tried not to look as he clicked on the envelope.

His message asking Cas to speak at the MIT Gay/Straight Alliance meeting was sitting at the top of the screen — beside his icon of a naked butt and his blog name. He was too scared to look at the reply. It couldn’t be anything good! 

“Stupid. Stupid. Stup—”

_’Hello, Dean. I’m assuming that’s your name based on your profile. Which is… very interesting. I suppose you didn’t mean to send me this message off ANON, but I’m glad you did. After months of receiving your messages, it’s been driving me insane wondering about the person behind them._

_I would be interested in attending your school’s next GSA meeting on one condition: I would like to meet you. And I really hope that isn’t too forward -- my family says I don’t take on any task without jumping in guns blazing._

_Nothing sordid, I swear, just an introduction.’_

Dean barely kept himself from falling out of his chair. Keyword there: barely.

Cas wanted to meet him! _Cas_ wanted to meet _him._

“Holy shit it’s worse than I thought.”

\---

It was snowing. Dean only liked the snow when he could enjoy it from the comforts of his dorm room. When he was outside, waiting next to the visitor parking lot while bundled in _three_ layers, he hated snow.

His eyes caught sight of a blue Prius pulling into the lot and Dean felt his heart begin to jump in his chest. Was it too late to back out and run away?

Probably. Unless he wanted to feel like a jackass for the rest of his life for standing Cas up.

They had talked once or twice over email while discussing plans for Cas’ arrival — but had never exchanged pictures. Dean vaguely knew what Cas looked like from his image posts when he helped high school kids, but more often than not the shots were of the kids and not Cas.

So when he saw the dark haired guy climb from his car and pull the hood of his jacket up, Dean was immediately drawn to tan skin and the long lean body of a runner. No amount of puffy winter clothing could hide that fact. 

The lights of the Prius blinked as Cas locked the car with his key fob, before walking in Dean’s direction. 

Dean had never seen blue so bright… “Hi uh… Cas.”

The other man smiled, stepping up to where Dean stood and holding out his hand. “Hello Dean. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

As Dean shook Cas’ hand, he wished he wasn’t wearing his damn gloves. “Find the place okay?”

“I did. Thanks to your instructions and Google Maps, it was a breeze.”

“We have about an hour before the meeting. There’s a coffee shop nearby if you’d like to grab a snack?”

“I’d love to.”

\---

In the future, when his family asked about how he met Castiel Novak, Dean wouldn’t have a good answer. ‘Via the internet’ made it sound like so much less than it was. Because it wasn’t a random insignificant blip on the radar.

It was _life changing._

After the GSA meeting, Dean was worried that Cas would want to get back on the road immediately and head home. Instead, Cas told Dean about the hotel room he had rented so that he didn’t have to rush back right away. They walked around the snowy campus for an hour before making their way back to Cas’ car. 

They had talked about everything from their families to their plans for the future, and when Cas unlocked his car doors, he turned back to Dean. “Are you free for breakfast tomorrow?”

“I would love that,” Dean answered with a smile.

They met downtown for waffles and coffee.

Cas asked if it would be alright if he came back the following weekend. 

Dean answered yes and realized that a small unchecked box had brought Cas into his life.

And when he kissed the man gently and said goodbye…

… he wondered what Cas’ cute ass would look like in panties.


End file.
